


What Best Friends Are For

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Language, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double change, one in the status of the band and one in Tora's preferences. He desperately needs to talk to Hiroto about it. Can his friend help or will he ditch Tora without a second thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Best Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bauci](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bauci).



> For bauci, who requested this pairing at jrock_ffrequest. Prompts: Hiroto not like an 8 year old girl.  
> Dude, josietries, what is it with me and clubs/bars for your fics? Lol I just now noticed and I'm halfway through writing it. I hope you don't mind. *sweatdrop*  
> Song: "Shinda sekai" by heidi. (I played the song 107 times writing this. Does that tell you how long I spent trying to make this good enough? XD)

My eyes scan the crowded room. I'm only looking for one person in particular - Pon. He's been my closest friend for a little over four years now. And right now, I need him more desperately than he will ever know.

You see, I've just found out something about myself that I never dreamed to be possible. Well, I guess that's a bit of a lie. I've known that something wasn't right with me for most of my life. I think probably around the time I turned eleven was the first time I realized I wasn't like everyone else around me. But I couldn't accept it. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't grasp the fact that I wasn't 'normal'. So I forced myself to fit into the mold society created for me.

I wish that maybe I'd come to this conclusion sooner in my life. But I didn't and really, dwelling on the past won't get me anywhere. I know that... and yet, I can't help but think of what it'd have been like to accept myself and live life the way I intend to do so from here on out. I just never thought that it'd be at this huge turning point in my life that I'd figure out what was wrong with me and take the steps to fix it. I suppose that makes it an even larger turning point, doesn't it?

A change in our band status... and a change my status: straight and in a steady relationship to gay and single.

I push my way past a few industry people, my heart pounding in my chest. I have to tell someone or I feel like I'll explode into a million tiny Tora-shaped pieces. As amusing as that would be to see, I don't think I want to be anything other than how I am right now. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around, hoping to see Pon. But it's Nao. I smile at him. "What's up?"

He shakes his head and returns my smile. "Just wondering if you've seen our new manager anywhere? I thought he was supposed to be here to introduce himself to us, but I haven't seen him or anyone I don't know yet."

I shrug. "I haven't seen anyone who sticks out as being our manager." I glance around, my nerves on edge, still trying to find Pon.

"You seem nervous. Is everything okay?" Nao's voice tells me that he genuinely cares for my well-being. Then again, he would, since he's never seen me upset before. I never lose my cool around the others. Pon's the only one who's seen me at my worst.

I offer another smile. "Have you seen Pon? I need to talk to him."

He nods. "Yeah. He was sitting with Shou and Saga in the corner over there," he gestures in the general direction of the other end of the room, "discussing some stupid videogame or other. I got bored and left."

I almost want to laugh. He sounds so annoyed that they were discussing videogames. Then again, he spends more time around the three of them, so maybe he has to hear it everyday and that's what's irritating him about it. I clasp him lightly on the shoulder as I move past him. "Thanks. I'll find you again before I leave, okay?"

He nods and then starts toward the bar. I smirk at him before wandering off in the vague direction he pointed. He'll be so wasted in an hour that he won't remember I'm even here. We'll be lucky if we can pour him into a taxi to get him home. He gets these little panic attacks when he's around so many industry people and ends up drinking until he's the quietest person in the room. When I first met him, I thought he'd be one of those people who got bouncy when drunk, but instead, he's one of the ones that ends up quiet and almost depressed, sitting in some dark corner avoiding the world. But he never does anything to make us fear he doesn't want to be here, so we just let him drink on the rare occasions that he chooses to.

I step around a group of girls, but one of them notices me and reaches out, slipping her arm around my shoulder. Vaguely, I realize it's the chick I took home with me last time we had one of these parties. I try to present a smile as I disentangle myself from her groping hands. "I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry. Maybe we'll catch up in a little while." I finally get free of her and promptly flee the area. What is it about these girls? You get drunk and fuck them once and they think you're in love with them. I never said any such thing! As matter of fact, I directly recall telling this particular one that all I wanted was her body and to shut her damn mouth. Yeah... I'm not too nice when I get really plastered. I was actually lucky to get it up that night - I almost had drunk-dick. Ah well. It doesn't matter anymore because I'll never see another pussy for the rest of my life, if I can help it.

I duck around a weeping fig tree and breathe a little easier as I find myself within a few feet of Pon's table. I smile as I slide into the chair between Pon and Saga - presumably where Nao was sitting a few minutes ago. "Hey, guys."

Saga leans over and slings his arm around me, grinning like an idiot. "You're just in time! We just ordered another round!" He squeezes my shoulder a little roughly and I wince before attempting to smile.

Shou nods at me and then takes one of the various shots sitting in front of him. How on earth he got away with having at least ten of those little glasses in front of him at once, I'll never know. Maybe people keep bringing them to him or something. Rumor has it that he's pretty popular with both sexes, even if he only beds the women. I guess the guys just hope to get with him.

Pon looks up from the empty beer bottle in front of him and smiles warmly at me. "Heya, sexy. What's up?"

I avert my eyes and shift uncomfortably in my chair. "Not much." He teases me using that nickname. It used to be funny... now it's not. But he doesn't know that. I used to think it was cute that he'd call me sexy, even though he could never be attracted to me. Now it just hurts because I think he's attractive and I don't want him realizing how I feel. I shrug Saga's arm off and watch as Shou takes another shot and then pushes one toward me.

I deliberate taking it for all of about two seconds before I realize I came here with a specific purpose and I'd be an idiot to get drunk first. I shake my head and give him a genuine smile. "No thanks. I'm not drinking tonight."

He takes it back and shoves it at Saga instead. "Someone has to help me or I'll end up with alcohol poisoning."

Pon glances at him and laughs. "Dude, you don't have to drink everything they throw at you. At this rate, you'll be puking before we leave with all those various alcohols."

Shou shakes his head, his newly cropped hair flailing wildly with the movement. "Nah, I'm making sure only to drink two types and stay far away from the others. I learned that lesson last time and really don't need to learn it ever again."

I'm actually amazed he can still talk, considering the eight or so empties sitting beside him. He notices my gaze and grins as he takes a whiff of one of the other shots and then leans over, smoothly pouring it into the planter of the weeping fig. He grins. "I'm not being a total moron tonight, Tora-shi."

I nod and then turn my attention to Pon, leaning over and lightly poking his thigh. He glances at me and I move my lips to his ear. "I need to talk to you... it's important."

He pulls back and gives me this worried look that has my stomach in knots within seconds. "Hey, I don't feel so good. I think maybe that fish I had earlier was rotten or something." He actually manages to look ill and for a moment I can't tell if he's faking or not. But then he looks right at me. "You're not drinking... do you mind taking me home?"

I stand up and offer my hand to him. He takes it and I help him to his feet, where he sways unsteadily and clutches his stomach.

Saga peers worriedly at him. "Pon?"

He waves his hand a little. "I just need to get home. I'll see you guys Tuesday morning." He clutches my arm and blanches, leaning forward a little and I grimace, hoping he's not going to go so far as to puke just to make his point. He swallows hard and straightens up. "Home. Fast."

I lead him away from the others, bidding them goodnight. Shou's watching me like he knows something's going on that isn't right, but all the same, he nods at me and gives a small wave. Saga seems oblivious, and that's good, since he's a bit of a blabbermouth.

Once we're outside Pon lets go of me and grins as he takes off toward my car. "Hey, you actually brought your car! I was hoping you didn't come on the train or I'd have been faking for nothing." He practically skips toward the car and I just shake my head. He's always so full of energy. It's one of the things I admire the most about him. I unlock my car, using my key fob. He opens the door and hops in, grinning at me.

I slip in beside him and shake my head. "Do you really have to be so over the top when you do that? I actually thought you might puke on my shoes for a minute there."

He reaches out and runs his fingers over the burgundy leather dashboard. "Nah... that's gross. You know me; I avoid throwing up at any cost. Plus," he gestures at my feet, "those are a sweet pair of shoes. Puking on them would be a sin."

I look down at my silver high-top Skechers. "I know. Why do you think I was worried?"

He laughs and I start the car, smoothly backing out of the parking space and entering the flow of traffic. Even this late at night the streets are busy. I automatically start to head toward my apartment, but then I realize I haven't asked him if he's even willing to come over. "Uh... my place or yours?"

He tilts his head, thinking as he toys with his phone, finally turning it off and shoving it into his jacket pocket. "Whichever you're more comfortable at. Mind you, I don't intend to let you leave if you're coming to mine and I won't go away if we go to yours."

I bite my lip for a few seconds and then nod. "My place it is then. I at least have two beds."

"And I have a king-size one, you know."

I wince. A month ago that wouldn't have even fazed me. But now, it's like he's offering a world of sin to me, without even realizing he's doing it. "I snore."

"And you know I don't care because I do too."

I sigh. "Pon... just drop it. Please. We're going to my place and that's final."

He shrugs. "Then I get to wear your clothes tomorrow. These smell like shit."

I nod and take the next left, following the street down to my apartment complex and pulling into the underground garage. My car slides smoothly into its designated spot and we get out, walking a bit rushed toward the elevator bank. One is already there and we climb in. Our hands brush as we both reach out to press the keypad and I jerk my hand back.

He pushes the button and then turns to stare oddly at me. "What the hell was that all about?"

I stare down at my feet and lift my shoulders a little in a gesture born more of discomfort than actual unknowing. "I dunno."

He watches the floors slip past on the monitor over the doors. When the lift arrives at mine, the doors open with a soft ding and we step out, me leading the way and him trailing a few paces behind. I'm fast to unlock my door, nervous but sure enough of myself that I manage to get the key in the lock on the first try. Part of me feels like I'm bringing him home to bed him. But I know that's silly. I may want him, but he doesn't want me.

We take our shoes off and head to the living room. He plops down on my couch and pats the area right next to him. "Okay, so out with it. What's wrong?"

I take a seat on the very edge of the sofa, my own feelings not allowing me to scoot any further back. We usually end up sitting so close we're touching. But now it feels dirty, like I'm violating him without him even knowing it. I wonder if he'll feel that way once I tell him. I clear my throat and try my best to plaster a smile on my face. "I..." I close my eyes. There's only one way to do this. I just have to come right out and say it. If I try to dance around it, he'll just make me full-out say it eventually anyway. Less pressure this way. "Pon." I open my eyes and turn to look him directly in the face. "Just promise me that you won't hold this against me."

He nods. "I wouldn't dream of holding anything against you. You should know that." Before I can react, his hands are on mine, grasping them tightly. "Tell me what's eating you up inside."

"I've taken a lot of time to think about my life, about how I feel on certain things. Mostly about why I'm always so unhappy when I shouldn't be." I grip his hands hard and squeeze my eyes shut. "Pon, I'm... I'm gay." There, I said it. I've just told my best friend in the entire world that I'm the furthest thing from heterosexual possible.

I only realize I'm shaking when he pulls me into his arms and begins to stroke my back. His breath whispers against my neck and he lightly kisses it, surprising me into gasping. "So you finally admit it."

I pull back and stare at him, horrified. "What do you mean _finally_?" My heart begins to pound in my chest and I'm not so sure I actually remember how to breathe correctly.

He stares at me, a small smile on his lips and then pulls me back into his arms, laying his head on my shoulder. "I've just known all along. I could sense it. But the way you so blatantly took so many girls to bed and then left them, never holding onto a relationship for more than a week... that told me you weren't ready to accept it yet. So I didn't push it. The last thing I wanted to do was force you to admit something you weren't ready to. That'd have been a mistake." His fingers graze down my spine and I shiver at the feeling.

"How did you know though? I mean... it's not like I'm wearing a huge sign that says 'hey, I'm gay, and just so you know, I'm still in the closet'."

He chuckles softly and leans back to peer into my eyes. He brings his hand up and tucks a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. "You can't have not noticed that I usually end up with guys hanging off me when we go out."

My eyes widen and I shake my head. "You... but I thought you hated that!"

His eyes sparkle and he grins. "I pretend to hate it until we're off in some corner. Then I let them do what they want. Granted, it's all under the pretense of being drunk. But still...."

"So you're in the closet too? Kinda...." I bite my lip, still half afraid I'm wrong.

"Sweetie, I'm so far out of it that I don't remember what the inside looks like. I've been with a girl once in my life, my very first time. Other than that, no way. Once I got a cock in my mouth and one up my ass, I couldn't let go of wanting it. I'm what you'd call undeniably gay."

I blink at him. God, he's blatant about it. I can feel my cheeks heat up a little at the mental image of his mouth filled with my own cock. It takes me a few seconds, but then I realize that my face isn't the only thing heating up. I struggle to get out of his arms, my face on fire and my hardening length already making my pants far too uncomfortable.

He takes firm hold of my upper arms and tosses me back on the couch, straddling me and then placing his hands on either side of my head. "Dude, chill out. I know that was really forward, but shit. You don't have to go running off just because I embarrassed you. Just tell me to tone it down a little." He moves, getting more comfortable and ends up with my now fully erect length pressing against his ass. His eyes widen a fraction. "Oh..." he grins, "well, I see now why you were trying to get away." He leans down and presses his lips to my ear. "Are you attracted to me, Tora-shi?"

I swallow hard and close my eyes. Fuck. Shit. Damn. What the hell am I supposed to say to that? Isn't it obvious how I feel? It's hard to deny my dick pressed against him. My voice is so small and pathetic when I speak that I half expect him to make me repeat myself. "Isn't that apparent?"

He leans down a little more and nips at my neck. "I've always wanted to be with you... let me be your first?" He rocks his hips just the smallest fraction and I gasp.

I don't protest. I can't. I want him and he knows it. Before I know it, he's rubbing frantically against me, his own cock pressing urgently against my abdomen. I'm shaking from trying to hold back. I don't want to seem desperate. But I am. I reach down and grab my own pant legs, fisting my hands in the material and biting back a moan as he licks the length of my neck, leaving a trail of saliva behind to cool in the air. I shudder, unable to stop the reaction. I've never felt like this when a girl did the very same things. But Pon... Pon doing it is everything I've ever wanted and more. I can't keep it in anymore. I reach up and grab his hips, grinding myself up against him, my cock pressing at his ass. "Oh, fuck... Pon!" My voice holds that lustful quality to it. It sounds so erotic, even to my own ears. What does he think of it? I let myself moan as I thrust against him again. Heaven. Pure, blissful, heaven.

Pon takes hold of my hair, pulling lightly at it as he presses his lips to mine, his tongue invading my mouth and finding every crevice. I kiss him back, drowning in the taste of him, in the feel of his body so close and his slick tongue caressing mine. I feel like a teenage boy with his hormones on the rampage and his head in the clouds. I feel... I feel like a virgin. My skin is on fire, tingling with the knowledge that he wants me and that tonight I'll be with him.

He pulls away, gasping for air, his cheeks flushed to a lovely shade of pink. He leans his forehead against mine. "Do you know how long I've wanted this?" I shake my head a little and he slides off my lap, grasping my hand and tugging me toward my own bedroom. "Far too long. I need you in me. I need to feel you when you cum. I need to know that I can give you everything you could ever want."

I follow him, more than willingly.

He pushes me down on the bed and then strips off his shirt. "Where's the lube and a condom?" I start to sit up, but he presses his hand against my chest. "Let me get it. You get naked for me, okay?"

I nod and gesture at the bedside drawer. "In there." And then I pull my shirt off, tossing it aside as I get up. I have my pants open and I'm already dragging them down before I realize that it's possible he'll be disappointed with what he sees. I pause, my head bowed and my lower lip clenched in my teeth.

His hands cover mine and he pushes my pants and boxers down. "Don't you dare get all embarrassed on me now. You could be a fucking pixie stick and I'd be fine with it."

I keep a firm hold on my pants just before my cock is about to slip out. "I-"

He cuts me off by pressing his finger to my lips. "Listen to me, Tora. I mean it."

I blush and determinedly push my pants and boxers down, revealing myself as I step out of them and kick them aside. I close my eyes, my blush increasing. Sure, I've always been a bit nervous around girls when I'm not drunk. But this is getting ridiculous. "I'm not a damn pixie stick." The words are muttered under my breath, barely audible.

Pon pushes me back down on the bed and his lips lightly brush mine. When he pulls back, my eyes flutter open and I stare up at him. He smiles and then reaches for the tie on his exceptionally tight leather pants. "Watch me, baby." My eyes flick down to his pants and he quickly unties them, pushing them down just enough to let his erection pop free and then he strokes himself, his muscles flexing as he works himself in and out of his hand. I moan, unable to hold it in as I look back up at his face. He licks his lips and then leans over a little as he slips the pants down his legs and steps out of them.

My eyes eat him up. He's more than I ever imagined he'd be. I want him like I've never wanted anyone else. I'm so achingly hard that I swear I'll cum if he touches me even once.

He urges me to back up on the bed and I do. He follows me, stalking up my body like I'm his prey. He kisses me and I'm lost. I can feel him moving around, but I don't have a clue what he's doing until he takes two of my fingers and lubes them up. He pushes my hand down so that my fingers are pressing against his entrance and then presses at them as he pulls back from the kiss. "Fuck me with your fingers. I can take both at once."

I push my fingers in and he surprises me by moaning loudly. I begin to thrust them in and out and his body arches as he clings to my shoulders. He's so beautiful, his arousal jutting out from his body in a lewd display of how he feels about what I'm doing to him. I push my fingers into his willing body faster and harder until he's moving against me almost frantically. I reach out and take his cock in my hand and begin to pump him and he almost falls apart in my hands. He pulls himself away from my probing digits and hunches over me panting. "Shit, Tora..." he laughs softly, "are you sure you haven't been with a man before?"

I shake my head and he slides back a little, reaching out and grabbing the condom from the bed beside us. He rips it open and rolls it onto me. I arch into his touch, a wanton cry falling from my lips. Just his simple touch electrifies me. He squeezes some lube over my cock and spreads it around, pumping me slowly as he does. "You were so embarrassed... but you have no reason to be. You're just the right size for me." He places three fingers side-by-side, spanning the width of my erection and he grins. "Gotta love a nice thick cock."

I blush as I bite down on my lip. His eyes dance with a light that I've seen so many times and only now understand. He wants me just as much as I want him. I know I have to say it or he'll just keep sitting there, idly stroking my length. I need to be in him. I need to feel his body constrict around me. My breath catches in my throat just from my own thoughts. I reach out again, this time grasping his hips, and tug him toward me. "I need you, Pon... I've needed you so long."

He slides his hand down to the base of my cock and steadies himself with his free hand as he brings himself to where he's directly over my shaft. His lips find mine and he kisses me so sweetly as he lowers himself down onto me. I moan low into his mouth as his heat grips me tighter than I could have ever imagined. He stays still and the seconds tick by, but I don't mind. Just knowing I'm in him is enough.

Eventually, he shivers and then begins to move, lifting himself up and then lowering himself back down onto my stiffened length. The friction drives me insane. I reach out and wrap my fingers around his cock again, stroking him languidly. His muscles are clenching, his body shaking - I know he's already so close and I wonder why. "Pon..." I slip my free hand down his chest and rest it on his abdomen, feeling the flesh pull taut each time he lifts himself off my erection. He's beautiful like this. I'd say that I want it to last forever, but he's already on the brink and the sheer knowledge that I'm finally with another man - aside from the fact that that man is actually _my_ Hiro-pon - is bringing me in for a close second.

I can't take it anymore; I grab his hip with one hand and slip my arm around his lower back, flipping us over as smoothly as I can. He gasps when we hit the mattress and I begin to drive myself into him as fast as I can. Short, gasping moans leave my mouth and I don't even try to stop them. I'm staring right into his eyes as I palm his length and begin to jerk him off faster than I'm pounding into him. He shudders forcefully under my touch and then explodes all over my hand, literally screaming my name as he cums. It's breathtaking. He's always gorgeous, but now he's a million times more so than ever before.

I continue to tug on his shaft as I thrust into him even harder. I want this. I need this. I- "Oh, fuck, Pon!" My hips slam forward and I strain hard against him as I imagine my cock filling him with my release. His nails slide down my back and I could swear it makes me cum harder than before. It's amazing, thrilling, and everything I ever wanted.

I catch myself as I collapse over him, panting for breath. He shifts us onto our sides and holds me close. He doesn't make me pull out and for that I'm thankful. I want to go limp inside him and then stay there until morning. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him fiercely, desperately trying to convey all that I feel in that one action. I feel, at the same time, both better than I ever have before, and absolutely terrified. He means so much to me anyway... and this can only intensify that. I pull away from the kiss and turn my face away.

His breath ghosts over my neck and then he lightly kisses it as he disconnects us and pulls the condom off my flaccid length. He tosses it somewhere off the bed and then wraps his arm back around me. "Tora... can I ask you something?"

I nod, already afraid of what he is going to ask, but I know I'll answer him honestly, no matter what.

"This has taken us further than friends, hasn't it?" He doesn't sound upset - more like curious.

I shift a bit uncomfortably. "Would that be a bad thing?" How incredibly pathetic, my voice is shaking.

He hugs me close. "It'd be a wonderful thing in my opinion." He moves back just enough to let me see him smile. "Let me put it this way. I've just been waiting for you to realize you're gay all this time. And I always hoped I'd be the one you'd come to, the one you'd want to be with. I don't know if it can last, but that's not the point. I want to try, and that's all that matters."

I can hardly believe my ears, but I bury my head under his chin and can't help the smile that comes to my lips. "I... I love you."

Pon slips one leg over mine and plasters our bodies to one another. "And I you, babe."

**The End**

How's that for fluff, huh? Huh? Gimme luv! *squishes*  



End file.
